once a ranger my take
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is my take on how once a ranger went with two rangers the same Justin others are different though let me know what you think. might change rating later deppending on how i end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Once a ranger my take**

**By Kenn, Faith, Dawn **

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Overdrive or any series I just saw some fan made Once a Ranger teams and decided to post my own in this story.

**Chapter 1**

In a chamber somewhere under the surface of the Earth Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and The Fearcats Mig & Benglo were wondering why they had been brought together, just as they were about to fight each other a seventh person joined them.

"Who are you and why are all we hear?" asked Flurious

"I am Thrax the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa? And you are hear because I have summoned you all hear I know how we can destroy the Power Rangers for good if we all join forces we can combine are power and destroy the Power Rangers" replied Thrax

"Thrax you're the son of traitors your parents were turned good they were weak" said Miratrix

"Don't judge me on my parents limitations judge the rest of my family Rito and Master Vile"

"Master Vile was weak two he lost to the rangers and Rito was destroyed?"

"Master Vile left to gain his full power when he arrived he wasn't at full strength he is waiting for the time to strike he has infused me with some of his power and if we work together we can destroy them?"

"How do you propose to do that then?" said Moltor

"By destroying their connection to the Morphin Grid, we do that they can't Morph" said Thrax

"How do we destroy their connection to the Grid then?" asked Kamdor

"That's easy we'll do what my uncle Master Vile did. We overload their Morphers to such an extent that they get forced to demorph with such force that it damages the Morphin Grid?"

"Whats your plan then Thrax?" said Miratrix

"We attack as one entity the force of all of us attacking at once should be enough to do the job" said Thrax

"Just give us the word" said The Fearcats

"Right how about now any henchmen you have attack as well" said Thrax

"My Lava Lizards are ready" said Moltor

"And my chillers are ready" said Flurious

"Good lets get to it then" said Thrax as they all left the chamber and headed to the surface and began to attack the city.

In the Rangers base under Hartford Manor the alarm sounded and the Rangers came in to see what was happening.

"This can't be good?" said Professor Andrew Hartford

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Mack Hartford the Red Ranger

"It appears we have a new enemy and he has gotten Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and The Fearcats Mig & Benglo all working together?"

"Don't be ridiculous they'll never work together they don't trust each other enough?"

"Unless this new enemy is someone they respect or fear?"

"Do you know who he is?" asked Dax the Blue Ranger

"No not yet, you need to go and defend the city maybe you can find out who he is?"

"Right" said the Rangers as they pulled out their Morphers "Overdrive Accelerate" they all said

Mack became the Red Ranger

Dax became the Blue Ranger

Will became the Black Ranger

Ronny became the Yellow Ranger

Rose became the Pink Ranger

And Tyzonn became the Mercurian Ranger.

They teleported to the Battle and saw the new enemy

"I am Thrax and I will soon defeat you, then I'll find the Excelsior sword and us it to destroy the Sentinel knight" he said

"No you won't evil can never defeat good" said Mack

"Well this time it does so do you want to give up first?" asked Thrax

"No come on guys lets defeat them?" said Tyzonn

"Right with you" said the other Rangers

After the fight had been going for a while the Rangers were in trouble Thrax's Evil Alliance had them down and struggling to recover then with a final slice of his sword Thrax managed to make the Rangers demorph their Morphers were useless and the computers in the basement of the Hartford Manor exploded and damaged the Morphin Grid more. As the Rangers tried to Morph again they couldn't, they looked to Mack for a decision

"Let's get back to base and see if we can find out why we can't Morph?" said Mack

When they got back the entered their Command center they saw professor Hartford was trying to find something.

"Dad whats wrong?" asked Mack

"When Thrax forced you to demorph with such force it sent a backlash of power through the Morphing Grid it damaged it and has deactivated your Morphers"

"Can you fix it?" asked Tyzonn

"I don't know Tyzonn it depends how damaged it is"

"So who is Thrax then what's so unique about him?" asked Mack

"In the history of the Power Rangers Thrax is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd" for over three years they fought the Rangers even forcing the Rangers to create new Zords and have to find new Powers. Thrax alone still doesn't have the reputation to bring them together they follow him through fear of his uncle."

"Who's his uncle?"

"Just before the Power Rangers became the Zeo Rangers, Rita's father Master Vile arrived and he caused havoc he turned the Rangers in to children and they went on a mission to find the Zeo Crystal they ended up going to different places round the world. While the Rangers were small and unable to Morph Zordon sent a message to Aquitar and asked the Alien Rangers to come and help protect the Earth while the Rangers were out of action?"

"Did they help them?" asked Tyzonn

"Yes they did they came and helped until the Rangers returned with the Zeo Crystal it took them months to recover all the parts of the Zeo Crystal Zordon was able to use the Zeo Power to make the small Rangers back to normal size then they joined the Alien Rangers and with the combined powers of the Alien Rangers Battle Borg's, the Shogun Megazord and the Ninja Megazord they managed to fight back and got Master Vile to leave the Earth but he went to a alternate dimension to re-power himself now every Ranger team that exists waits for him to return"

"Did he destroy the Zords?"

"No the Battle Borg's went back to Aquitar with the Alien Rangers, and the Shogun Megazord along with the Falcon Zord disappeared just after the Ninja Megazord was destroyed by the first monster sent down by King Mondo. The Zeo Rangers made out it had been destroyed by never using them ever again but 6 Former Rangers have been given the job of calling on them when the time come's for Master Vile to return. You see while Master Vile was busy fighting the Rangers, The Machine Empire ruler King Mondo took over Rita and Zedd's moon Palace and started their own invasion"

"Dad whats the Excelsior Sword?" asked Mack

"I don't know I'll look into it when I get some time?"

"Can you get are Power's back?" Ronny

"I don't think so the damage is very bad and I don't have the expertise with the way the Morphin Grid there are a few people that might have but I need to find them

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Dax

"No just be ready to go back out even with out your Powers it's still up to you to protect the world and when I find away to get the grid back up and working it'd be best if you were out their ready to defeat Thrax"

"Right lets go?" said Mack as he lead the way to their vehicles.

"While your out their I'll see if I can find any Rangers that might still have their Powers to come and help hold the fort I think their maybe 3 that can come I don't know if I can find them though" said Andrew as the Rangers left the manor.

The Rangers left their HQ and went back out to try and restore order with out their powers they followed an alert to Stone-Hendge and when they got their Thrax's evil alliance were their trying to destroy the monument when they saw the Power Rangers show up they looked to Thrax to see what he would do next.

"Theirs nothing hear we'll finish this later come let's attack somewhere else?"

"What about them?" asked Mig

"If you want to destroy them go ahead why don't Kamdor and Benglo stay with you so you can end the Rangers for ever?" said Thrax

"Right lets finish the Rangers once and for all" said Kamdor

The others vanished leaving The Fearcats and Kamdor to fight the Rangers and without their

Powers it wasn't really a fight they were getting destroyed just as Kamdor and the Fearcats were about to hit the final strike and end the Rangers for good.

A/N try and guess the 6 Rangers that make up my team two are the same and ones Justin Obvious since I posted this in the Justin area so that leaves 3 for you to get. I'll post Chapter 2 some time next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Overdrive or any series I just saw some fan made Once a Ranger teams and decided to post my own in this story.

In the basement of Hartford manor Professor Andrew Hartford was trying to find the few people he new who might be able to fix the Morphin Grid when an alarm went off he turned to look at the other screen and saw the rangers were in trouble then the essence of the Sentinel Knight appeared and Andrew said

"Is their anyway I can help them?"

"Don't worry I have contacted The 6 they will save the Rangers"

"Would any of them be able to help fix the morphin Grid?"

"One of them might be able to he is quiet smart"

"Thank you Sentinel Knight I will look forward to their arrival"

"I shall return when I'm needed Professor Hartford"

Meanwhile on the battle field a white Sword flew towards Kamdor and the Fearcats hitting the three of them knocking them back and their stood the White Ranger. Then they were hit by a series of laser blasts as they struggled to their feet they got hit by an even more powerful blast which settled to reveal the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Red Space Ranger. Then a blast of Pink energy nearly hit them they just managed to avoid it but then got hit by a yellow shock wave which revealed the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger and the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. And finally the earth around them started to split the cracks lead to a Black and Gold Power axe in the ground which the Black Ranger pulled out of the ground and walked to the other Rangers and as one they pulled their Weapons and aimed them at The Fearcats and Kamdor who quickly turned and vanished. The overdrive Rangers cautiously approached the other Rangers.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Tyzonn

"Power Down" they all said reveling Tommy, Justin, Andros, Karone, Kira and Adam.

"Its ok were hear to help" said Tommy

"Cool so what are you hear for, I mean were glad you showed up but you're all from different periods in Ranger history"

"I can explain?" said the Sentinel knight as his projection appeared

"Yeah but hear really isn't the right place" said Kira

"Right we'll take you to are Command center?" said Mack

"Ok you lead the way we'll follow you" said Justin as Storm Blaster arrived

Meanwhile in Rita and Zedd's moon castle Thrax's evil alliance were upset with him because he hadn't anticipated another team of Rangers showing up.

"Thrax what do we do know" said Kamdor

"Take it easy Kamdor we send in a monster and make it grow so it's too big for the Rangers to fight these replacement Rangers won't be able to use the Zords of these Rangers because the Zords are connected to the Morphers of the Ex Rangers"

"But don't they have other Zord's to use?"

"I don't think so any other Zord they might have used has been destroyed"

"Are you sure Thrax?"

"No but I don't recall any dormant Zord's or Megazord's"

"So when do we do attack?"

"We'll give you and The Fearcats a chance to recover and then we attack"

"Were did they come from?" asked The Fearcats

"I don't know all I do know is that my family has fought Power Rangers before"

"Did they destroy the Rangers then?"

"Well my uncle Master Vile destroyed the ninja Rangers, also my father Lord Zedd and my cousin Rito have both destroyed Megazord's so they have a better pedigree than any other villain in this galaxy"

A/N. So what do you think of my choice of rangers in the team. I know it's a short chapter but I think it works this short and as before let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Overdrive or any series I just saw some fan made once a Ranger teams and decided to post my own in this story.

Over 100 people have so far read this story but still no reviews please send some reviews on any opinion on what you have read in this story

The 12 Rangers had made their way back to Hartford manor, the Overdrive Rangers went in first as the other rangers talked to each other.

"Tommy it is strange seeing you in White?" said Kira as she hugged him

"Kira it has been to long since I last saw you" said Tommy as he smiled at her then he noticed just how close A guy that was wearing a Blue T-shirt and denim trousers was standing to her Tommy didn't recognise the man at first but the only Blue Turbo Ranger he new was Justin. He new it had been years since he'd seen Justin but the guy seemed strangely familiar yet also a complete stranger to him he didn't think it was Justin then he realised where he had seen him before. He had been Kira's date to the Reefside Prom after the Dino Rangers had defeated Mesogog and Principal Randal had been removed from power and Tommy had been put in temporary care of the school. Was the guy really Justin he had to find out but before he could say anything the guy spoke

"Tommy if Kira hadn't said your name I wouldn't have recognised you, you know with the short hair?" said the guy

"Justin? Is it you? It must be you're the only Blue Turbo Ranger" Justin was about 6ft 3 and looked like he had almost a perfect physique

"Yeah Tommy it's me long time no see it's been nearly 10 years right?"

"Actually no it's been a few years I remember seeing you at the Reefside High Prom you were Kira's date"

"How do you know that?"

"Justin I told you about Dr O didn't I?" said Kira.

"Yeah you did. Oh Dr O is Dr Oliver"

"Finally your not as bright as you think are you J?"

"Ok Kira no need to rub my face in it, I made a mistake" Justin smiled as he said it

"Anyway how do you know Kira, Justin?" Tommy asked as Kira and Justin stood next to each other looking at him.

"We were trying to find a good time to tell you and the rest of the Dino Thunder team and the Turbo teams that Justin has worked with" said Kira as she showed Tommy her hand with an engagement ring on it "we're getting married?"

"Congratulations" Tommy said as he hugged them and then added. "So did you know Justin was a Ranger before you became the Yellow Dino Ranger?"

"Actually no the first I new was when we saw the video of you telling us about the history of Former Rangers. He kept the secret until I told him I knew who he was"

"So why didn't he help us in the final fight against Mesogog?"

"Tommy I wanted to come and help but Kira told me I was to wait for her to call me if an emergency happened that they couldn't handle"

"So I guess you never called him Kira?"

"No nothing really came up that we couldn't handle, well except for Trent but I wanted to see if we could survive with out using Justin"

"Oh is that why you wanted me to become Principle? So you could bring your boyfriend"

"Yes Tommy I wanted Justin to come I was hopping you would recognise each other and say something, I didn't want to interfere in either of your business"

"You know I respect your decision Kira it was very mature of you to think about trying to get us talking but an easier way would have been calling Justin to help us and then when I saw the Blue Turbo Ranger I'd have recognised who he was"

"I didn't think about that like I said I never really thought that any situation called to contact Justin for help maybe when you were stuck in amber but Hayley had everything under control"

Adam walked across to them and said "Tommy, Justin, how's it going?"

"Not bad Adam long time no see. What ya been up to?" said Tommy

"Just helping Ranger teams if they need it, other wise I'm focusing on my other line of work"

"What's that then Adam?" asked Justin

"I'm a TV stunt man" said Adam who had finally noticed Kira standing next to Justin, he turned to her and said "Hi I'm Adam?"

"Hi I'm Kira the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger" came her reply

"So how do you know Tommy and Justin then?" asked Adam

"Well Tommy was my teacher at Reefside High and also the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. And me and Justin are engaged to be married."

"Oh wow congratulations Kira you to Justin"

"Thanks Adam" said Justin

"Tommy you stealing my colour now whose gunna be next?" Adam smirked as he said it

"Adam it's not like that I didn't even want to become a Ranger again"

"Then how did you become one again"

"I was captured by Mesogog and he had the Black Dino Gem. We had sensed the Gem weeks before and Hayley had modified my old Turbo Morpher to accept the Gem"

"But how did you become the Black Ranger?"

"The Gem bonded with me by accident to save my life. When the rest of the Dino Rangers came to rescue me I picked up the rock and made my exit but just as we escaped Zeltrax and Elsa Attacked and Zeltrax sent a energy blast at me I held up the rock to try and block it but instead the Gem broke out of the rock and turned me invisible so I quickly moved out of the way and then I reappeared with the Gem already melded with me and the Morpher"

Meanwhile the Pink and Red Ranger were talking to each other

"Karone I can't believe it you became a Ranger?"

"Yeah you see Leo asked me if I could keep an eye open for the Pink Quasar Saber because since Kendrix died it had vanished. I tracked it to a black market auction were only evil doers were allowed in so I dressed up as Astronama and bid for the Saber when Trakeena showed up and blown my cover I had just been handed the Saber. I fought off Trakeena and escaped with the Saber and made my way to Mirinoi and as I tried to hand the Saber to Leo Trakeena teleported in I used the Pink Saber to fight her off but in the end she was just too strong for me and through me off a cliff. As I fell I felt a hand grab me it was the spirit of Kendrix she asked me to take her place until it was time for her return then the Pink galaxy Morpher appeared on my wrist and seconds later I was safe on the ground and could see The Galaxy Rangers were in trouble Leo was de-morphed and Trakeena was standing over him with the Quasar Saber ready to swing it at him. I ran over and grabbed her hand she was shocked to see me I fought her and kicked the saber out of her hand grabbed the saber and I felt the Pink Galaxy Rangers power infuse me I held the saber up and a blast of Pink energy hit it and the Pink Power Suit covered my body the rest of the Galaxy Rangers were watching as I absorbed the powers and then the Pink Ranger was back I fought Trakeena as Leo got back to his feet and Morphed together we managed to fight her off?"

"Why didn't you tell me Karone?"

"I didn't know how to or how long it would last for"

"How long were you the Pink Ranger for then?"

"A few months then Kendrix spirit returned and so did her body as we returned the Quasar Sabers to Mirinoi I gave her the Pink Galactic Morpher back after we defeated Trakeena then a few weeks ago I got sent the Pink Galaxy Morpher with a message saying use this in an emergency. Then today I was just thinking about the Morpher and what it meant to Kendrix when I was suddenly Morphed and transported in to battle with the rest of you"

"Karone I am happy for you and I know Kendrix made the correct choice by asking you"

"Thanks bro"

"Does Zhane know yet?"

"No he doesn't I didn't know how to tell him either?"

"Karone he loves you"

"I know that but I just couldn't find the right words"

A/N let me know what you think of the history I added to the replacement Ranger and who do you think sent the Pink Galaxy Morpher to Karone. Let me know what you think of story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

Professor Andrew Hartford came out of the mansion to find the replacement rangers.

"Uh I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time to begin the meeting in the basement?"

"Oh. Ok um sorry who are you?"

"I'm Professor Andrew Hartford I am what Alpha was to most of you, I assist the Overdrive Rangers and run their Headquarters"

"Right then let's go in" said Tommy as they started to make their way into the house following Andrew to the Basement. Once their they took a look round and saw all the computers smoking.

"What happened to these computers?" asked Justin

"Thrax destroyed my team's connection to the Morphin Grid & I don't know where to start with repairs" said Andrew

"Well to be honest I have know idea but I'll take a look and see what I recognise" said Justin

"Thank you"

"Right I'll need to see your Overdrive Morphers and the terminal were the Morphin Grid is located" said Justin as Tyzonn and Mack handed him their Morphers. Justin looked at them and said "why are they both different?"

"Tyzonn gets his power from a different part of the Morphin Grid than the other Overdrive Rangers the normal Rangers have a colour coded system where as Tyzonn is the Mercurian Ranger, is it going to be harder to activate his?" asked Andrew

"Actually it should be easier to reconnect him because his come from a different part of the Grid"

Justin studied the Mercurian Morpher and then he cut it with a laser beam to open it and once inside he instantly saw the problem he reconnected a few wires and replaced a few circuits then put it back together and put it to one side and then he opened the computer terminal to look inside.

Meanwhile the other 5 replacement Rangers were standing listening to the Sentinel Knight talk to the Overdrive Rangers about the missions that led to the 6 being chosen to control the dormant Shogun Zords and the Falcon Zord against Master Vile should he ever return to this dimension but also the 6 chosen had access to 6 other Zords to keep the Shoguns a secret until the last possible second. Then an alarm went off.

"Justin is that from what your doing?" asked Tommy

"No Thrax and the others are attacking the industrial area of town" said the Sentinel Knight

"Justin how close are you to reactivating Tyzonn's Morpher?" asked Andrew

"About 10 minuets. You guys head off and fight them take Storm Blaster we'll join you when were done?" said Justin

"Ok J we'll keep them busy" said Kira

"Watch your back out their Kira" said Justin as he gave her a kiss on the check before she headed out and got behind the wheel of Storm Blaster and they drove off towards the location of Thrax and his evil alliance.

A few minuets had passed and Storm Blaster had reached the location of the attack and the 5 Ranger got out of Storm Blaster and got ready to fight.

"What your not gunna Morph to fight us?" asked Kamdor

"If you insist" said Andros "Ready guys?" he said

"Ready" they replied

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME MASTODON" said Adam

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME WHITE RANGER POWER" said Tommy

"LET'S ROCK IT 335" said Andros

"GO GALACTIC" said Karone

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Kira

"Storm Blaster you got our back until Justin and Tyzonn get here right?" asked Kira

"BEEP-BEEP" replied Storm Blaster letting Kira know he would do what he could.

"Thanks buddy?" said Kira as she gently tapped Storm Blasters hood.

They started to fight them off and were holding their own until Vulturas showed up.

Meanwhile in the basement of Hartford manor Justin had managed to fix Tyzonn's Morpher so he could give them a hand until the rest of his team was brought back. Then the Alarm went off again causing both Justin and Tyzonn to look at the screen and they saw that with the addition of this new monster the Rangers were being out numbered.

"We need to get their and help them" said Justin

"Right do we need to give my Morpher time to sync with whats left of the Morphin Grid?" asked Tyzonn obviously afraid the same might happen and he looses his powers again.

"No it should be fine"

"Right so how do we reach them in time?"

"We'll teleport" said Justin as he raised his hand to his mouth and said "Storm Blaster Lock on and teleport us two to the fight on my mark?"

"Beep-Beep" came the reply

"Thanks buddy" said Justin

"What did he say" asked Tyzonn

"He said let him know when were ready"

"So whats left to do?"

"Time to suit up" said Justin as he pulled his key out of his pocket and said "SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" he made the arm movements and a few seconds later he was wearing his Turbo Ranger outfit.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" said Tyzonn as he Morphed and then the Mercurian Ranger was standing their.

"How does it feel?" asked Justin

"I don't know what you did but my connection feels stronger?"

"It should be your powers were never fully connected to the Morphin Grid when I opened your Morpher I saw it was almost fine inside all I needed was to do was reconnect some wires and circuits then access to any part of the Morphin Grid that wasn't damaged and it bonded fully the second time"

"Well than let's go and help your friends"

"Storm Blaster Two to teleport" then with a flash of Blue and Orange Justin and Tyzonn left the manor and arrived on the battle field

"Guys were here" said Justin as he and Tyzonn attacked Kamdor saving Kira from getting a powerful hit.

Thrax and his Alliance back tracked when they saw Tyzonn, Vulturas on the other hand launched an attack on Tyzonn.

"Thrax you said the Overdrive Rangers would never get their power back?" said Flurious

"Flurious the Morphin Grid was destroyed unless he's not an Earth Ranger" replied Thrax

"He is the Mercurian Ranger he was the surviving member of three alien rangers from the planet Mercury they managed to destroy our brothers and sisters, before they crashed and two died on impact" said The Fearcats

"That explains it then he was never fully connected to the Morphin Grid on Earth" said Thrax

"Chillers attack" said Flurious

"Lava Lizards attack" said Moltor

The Evil Alliance retreated back to the moon base leaving the Rangers to fight the Chillers, the Lava Lizards and Vulturas together the 7 rangers managed to fight off the Chillers and Lava Lizards leaving Vulturas to fight the 7 of them on his own.

Meanwhile in the basement at the Hartford manor Andrew was busy looking through the diagrams that Justin had left while the rest of the Overdrive team were just watching with the Sentinel Knight who then turned to them and said

"I need to leave for a while I shall return when the Rangers return" and then he vanished leaving the old rangers to watch the fight but instead of watch it Mack and Dax switch to a separate computer and looked up the Excelsior Sword.

"Thrax said this Sword could destroy the Sentinel Knight, so I was thinking we recover it first and give it to the Sentinel Knight?" said Mack

"Yeah why not. We can give him it as a thank you for what he has done for us?" said Dax

"But do you know were it is?" asked Rose

"No but we might be able to locate it?" said Mack.

Meanwhile Vulturas was holding his own against the Rangers until the called their Weapons

"Spiral Saber Booster Mode" called Andros as he attached his blaster to his Spiral Saber

"Power Axe" called Adam

"Ptera Claws" called Kira

"Turbo Hand Blasters" called Justin

"Lights of Orion Activate" called Karone

"Saba let's go" called Tommy

Vulturas came running in and took the attacks from every Ranger and after Tommy delivered the final slash with Saba the monster fell down and exploded. Thrax showed up with a staff in his hand that looked like a cross between Rita's and Zedd's which he pointed towards the fallen Vulturas and made it grow to 10 times its normal size.

A/N so how are the rangers gunna fight Vulturas now keep reading to find out, hopefully you'll get a surprise. Let me know what you like or dislike about this Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1

Professor, can we call the Overdrive Megazord?" asked Tommy

"No the Zords are keyed to the Morphers" came the reply

"I NEED FLASH POINT MEGAZORD POWER NOW" called Tyzonn three Zords came along they were rescue runner's 1, 2 and 3 which combined to form Tyzonn's Megazord.

Tyzonn bravely fought Vulturas "I think its Zord time" said Andros

"I NEED PTEROSAUR DINO POWER?" called Kira then she teleported into the Zord

"ASTRO MEGASHIP I NEED YOU" called Andros as he teleported inside the Zord "ASTRO MEGASHIP WARRIOR MODE"

"I NEED WILD CAT GALACTABEAST POWER" called Karone as the Wild Cat Zord arrived and she entered it.

"I NEED SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called Justin and Siren Blaster arrived, Justin got in and said "SIREN BLASTER BATTLE MODE"

"I NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW" called Adam as the Mastodon arrived and Adam teleported to his seat at the Controls.

"Activate the Tigerzord" said Saba

"TIGERZORD POWER UP" called Tommy he jumped on to the head of the Zord then made his was inside and said "TIGERZORD CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE" and the Zord followed his command.

"What now we cant form a Megazord?" asked Andros

"Andros you and Tommy help Tyzonn fight Vulturas we'll try a different attack pattern instead of all going at him at once" said Justin

"Do you think Thrax might try something?" asked Tommy

"Maybe but I doubt it while were in our Zords I think we're gunna have to much power for him at the moment"

"Ok but don't wait to long our Zord's haven't been used in a while so we don't know how long they'll last especially the rebuilt Mastodon and Tigerzord" said Tommy

"Right Tommy we won't be long before the next wave attacks" said Justin as he contacted Adam and said "Is the Freezing mist ready in your Zord?"

"Yeah it's full and ready to go just give us the signal"

"Right you and Karone attack next from the opposite side to Tyzonn, Andros and Tommy?"

"Ok were ready" said Karone

"Go, you're the distraction let's not use too much power up incase something worse comes?"

"Right don't wait to long Justin" said Adam

"Don't worry I have a plan on how to surprise Vulturas"

Meanwhile back in the Basement of the Hartford Manor Mack and Dax had been looking for the location of the Excelsior sword and had finally found a possible location. He showed the rest of the Overdrive Rangers and they sneak of behind Andrew while he was still trying to make sense of the diagrams that Justin had left showing him how he'd fixed Tyzonn's Morpher and weather or not he could use the same to re-power the other Morphers. Then he heard the Overdrive Jeep take off, he turned to look round and saw that all the Overdrive Rangers had vanished he pushed a button on the computer and waited for an answer.

"Hi Dad" said Mack

"Where are you going?" asked Andrew

"We think we know where the Excelsior sword is were going to see if we can find it"

"Be careful you can't morph if you get in trouble"

"We know but we must try and stop Thrax getting it"

"Ok let me know if you find anything"

"Ok Dad bye"

Back at the fight, Justin and Kira were looking at each other and Justin said

"Kira I think it's time we tried your engagement present out?"

"Ok I'm with you let's go"

"WE NEED PTERA BLASTER MEGAZORD POWER NOW" they called together then the two Zord started to join together and the head of the Pterazord was now a head peace the body was split as a shield over the command center of the new Zord while the wings were now twin Swords in the Hands of Ptera Blaster the Zord made it's way over and slashed Vulturas with the Power of Siren Blaster but the agility of the Pterazord just as it had been designed to do.

"Wow, Justin when were you and Kira gunna let us in on the secret?" asked Tommy

"We didn't know if it would work so we didn't want to get your hopes up" said Kira

"When did you set this up?" asked Tommy

"Just after we beat Mesogog we decided that just incase we should have a Megazord to use if he rose again?" said Justin "also it was my engagement present to Kira"

"And I loved it he not only mended my Zord but managed to find away to merge it with Siren Blaster to create the Ptera Blaster Megazord"

"What about Conner and Ethan's Zords?" asked Tommy

"Unfortunately we haven't managed to get access to them their so badly damaged this was all I was able to fix, back away and let us take care of Vulturas and with that all the Zords backed away and watched as Ptera Blaster Powered up the swords with the Power of Siren Blaster Laser beams and in one stroke they sliced it in half and it exploded.

Meanwhile in the Overdrive jeep Mack and the other Overdrive Rangers had arrived at the location where they thought the Excelsior Sword was hiding but when they looked round it was empty all the houses were empty their was no sign of any statues except ruble on the floor were statues should have been standing.

"Damn I guess this ain't the place" said Will

"Well lets get back to base and try the search again maybe we missed something?" said Mack

The Overdrive Rangers got in their Jeep and headed back to the manor and got their just before the Replacement Rangers and Tyzonn returned.

"I'll tell you something I'm glad that thing is gone" said Tommy

"Yeah he was really powerful compared to the ones we normally fight" said Tyzonn

"Professor Hartford did you happen to run a scan on the monster to evaluate where his power is coming from?" asked Justin.

"No I didn't but I did scan the Battle so we should be able to find out from their, Why?" asked Andrew Hartford

"I think somebody else is supplying the power."

"Justin its not?" asked Tommy

"I don't know I'll need to check the info and see what happens." Justin interrupted him

"While were loading the info what about the Morphin Grid is their any chance you could get it fixed?" asked Mack

"Given enough time yes but time is short if something else is backing Thrax he will be mad that we got Tyzonn's Morpher working Thrax isn't happy so who ever it is will probably launch an attack before I find the right way to fix the Morphin Grid" said Justin

"J your not giving in are you?" asked Kira

"Don't be silly when was the last time I quit on a project, I know some one who can get the Grid back online before I could find out what way the wires line up?"

"Justin are you thinking?" asked Tommy

"Exactly I think it's time for road trip, were going home to Angel Grove"

"Justin what's in Angel Grove?" asked Kira not understanding where this was going.

"There is an Alpha unit in box at a rented storage unit in Angel Grove I rescued it from the remains of the Power Chamber just after the other Turbo Ranger left and found Andros I don't think it's 5 or 6. 5 went to Eltar with Zordon or at least I think he did, and 6 is at Terra Venture the last I heard from both of them" said Justin

"Of course Alpha should know how to fix the Grid" said Andros

"Exactly he was in the Power Chamber for years and must know his way around the Morphin Grid when he created the White Ranger Powers for Tommy" said Justin

"Well let's go guys?" said Tommy

"Wait" said Justin then adding "We can't leave San Angeles vulnerable to another attack while were out of Town I'll take Kira, Andros and Mack with me the rest of you stay here and get ready if Thrax thinks were out of town he'll send some thing down to attack?"

"Ok fine and Justin, May The Power Protect You?" said Tommy as the other four left the manor got in Storm Blaster and headed of towards Angel Grove. Just after they had left San Angeles the alarm went off in the basement of the Hartford Manor.

"Whats up Professor?" asked Adam

"Thrax and Flurious are examining the remains of Vulturas"

"Let's go" said Adam as he, Tommy, Karone and Tyzonn headed off to see what they were up to.

Meanwhile while on the road to Angel Grove Storm Blaster suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the road and wouldn't move.

"Storm Blaster whats wrong?" asked Justin

"Beep" was the only reply

"Storm Blaster is something wrong with Lightning Cruiser or TJ?" asked Kira

"Beep" was the only reply

"Storm Blaster please tell me what's wrong it's the only way I can help?" pleaded Justin

"Beep-Beep" came the reply from Storm Blaster. Justin looked round and saw what Storm Blaster had been trying to warn them about.

So what did you think of the new megazord I created. And what/who is in the road causing Storm Blaster to stop?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

Two things to say then on with the story.

1. to the anonomous reviewer who asked why Karone, the whole reason for Karone was for two reasons one will be revealed in chapter 7 the other is i think she was under used as a character just as Justin and Fred kelman they just left him hanging granted it was a unoffical movie seeing as Rito caused them to seek out the ninjetti power but still they could have used him in a follow on series.

2. thanks to JJB88 for the reveiws and i hope your looking forward to the rest of teh story hopefully i have managed to make this story different from any other version of a once a ranger story.

thanks all who are reading this ansd please remeber too tell me youre thoughts of the story?

right now back to the story.

Their in the road stood Master Vile waiting for them to come closer.

"Storm get Mack out of hear" said Justin

"Beep-Beep" replied Storm Blaster as he opened his glove box

"Try it but make sure nothing happens to him while you're doing it?" said Justin

"Justin whats going on?" asked Andros

"Storm Blasters gunna try and charge Mack's Morpher up for this fight but we need to hold the fort until Storm signals he's ready" said Justin as he pulled out his Key

"Right" said Kira as she held her arm up revealing her Dino Gem

"Let's do it?" said Andros

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin

"LET'S ROCK IT 335" said Andros

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Kira

Then with a flash of light they stood their with their Ranger suits on and waited to see what Master Vile would do next but he just stood their.

"What do you want Master Vile?" asked Andros

"Simple I want you dead then I will control the universe" came the Reply

"Well that's just not gunna happen" said Justin

"Ah your the little kid aren't you?" asked Master Vile

"No I was back then when Divatox tried to take over Earth now I bigger I'm gunna take you out" replied Justin

"And who is this delicate thing?" asked Vile to Kira

"I am Kira and I have fought things scarier than you so you don't concern me" said Kira

"Well at least those pesky Overdrive Rangers are gone you are just hear to fill in the not as powerful, the ex-rangers the past. I tend to look to the future with me ruling the universe and no Rangers ever again to try and stop me" said Vile

Meanwhile in the Harford manor Basement Dax and Will had gone looking through any archive footage of the Power Rangers to see what they could find out then they found a picture of some Power Rangers using a sword that matched the Excelsior Sword.

"Professor I think we've found the Sword?" said Dax

"Fantastic where is it?" asked Andrew

"The last time it was seen was in Angel Grove at the old Power Rangers Command Center"

"Contact Mack and ask him to ask Justin to bring the sword with them"

"On it but there is a catch?" said Will

"Ok what is it?" asked Andrew

"The sword requires something to activate it but we haven't worked out what yet?"

"Let's get it hear and we'll find the rest out once it's hear?"

"Ok professor"

Meanwhile in the industrial Area of San Angeles, Tommy, Adam, Karone and Tyzonn had arrived at the location were Thrax, Flurious were examining the remains of Vulturas.

"Thrax what are you doing hear?" said Tommy

"Chillers Attack" called Flurious

Then as the Chillers kept the Rangers busy Thrax and Flurious sucked up the remains of Vulturas and teleported back up to the moon base and then pulled the Chillers back as well.

"What was all that about?" asked Tyzonn

"I don't know but they took the remains of Vulturas with them?" said Tommy

"Let's get back to HQ?" said Adam

"Right" they all replied

Meanwhile on the road outside Angel Grove Storm Blaster had failed to temporarily charge up Mack's Morpher leaving him sitting in Storm Blaster unable to help in the fight Justin realised and while Kira and Andros were distracting Master Vile he went to Storm Blaster and Mack and said to them both

"Head to these coordinates we'll meet you their once we get away from Vile?"

"Ok just be careful?"

"Don't worry we will. Stay with Storm Blaster when you get to your destination"

"I will"

Storm Blaster headed off around Master Vile while Justin and the others started fighting Master Vile to distract him.

Master Vile blasted the Rangers with and Energy blast then grew.

"Justin what do we do now?" asked Andros

"Call in the Zords"

"Right brilliant idea?"

"SIREN BLASTER RESCUE POWER" said Justin

"ASTRO MEGASHIP I NEED YOU" said Andros

"PTERAZORD DINO POWER" said Kira

The Zords arrived and the three Rangers entered them.

"ASTRO MEGASHIP BATTLE MODE" said Andros

"PTERA BLASTER MEGAZORD" said Kira and Justin

The two Megazords started to battle Master Vile but he was two strong and before the final strike the Rangers exited their Zords and sent them away to recharge for the next battle and Master Vile shrank down and attacked the three Rangers then he said "I shall destroy you the next time we meet on the battle field it's no fun just the three of you it's to easy" then he disappeared.

"POWER DOWN"

Meanwhile in the basement of the Hartford Manor the Overdrive Rangers were waiting for the other Rangers to arrive back from the industrial area so they could ask Tommy and Adam about the sword. When they got back and got settled Andrew asked

"Do you guys know where the Excelsior sword is?"

"No should we know?" asked Tommy

"Yes you should you used it once before to infuse Adam, Rocky and Aisha with Jason, Zack and Trini's powers?"

"Oh that sword Zordon put it somewhere safe in the Power Chamber, Why does it have some importance to you?"

"Yes Thrax needs it to destroy the Sentinel knight and if he was to do that you might lose your power as well. We need to bring it hear and give it to the Sentinel knight"

"Ok so whats the plan then you want to go to Angel Grove and get it or what?"

"No contact Mack and get him to ask Justin to pick it up and bring it back with them"

"Good thinking they should be almost by Angel Grove now?" said Tommy as he raised his communicator to his mouth "Justin can you read me?"

"Tommy what do you want?" said Justin

"Justin whats wrong?"

"Nothing we just got attacked"

"By who?"

"It doesn't matter well talk when we get back what did you want"

"When you reach Angel Grove we need you to collect something else besides Alpha"

"Ok what is it?"

"The Excelsior sword it should have been among the remains of the Command Center"

"Right we'll contact you when we reach the Storage Area"

"Ok thanks Justin"

"Bye Tommy"

"Bye Justin"

After a few minuets Andros said "Why didn't you tell Tommy about Master Vile?"

"If I had he'd of insisted on coming out hear and leaving San Angeles unprotected"

"Good point there is one good thing neither Thrax or Vile can't use Serpentera we destroyed it"

"Hey Andros do you know what the Excelsior sword looks like?"

"Never heard of it, why?"

"Tommy wants it picking up but I have know idea what it looks like all I know is Tommy used it to transfer Jason, Zack and Trini's Powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha"

"No I've never seen it"

"I have" said Kira

"How have you seen it?" asked Andros

"Tommy had a video diary about all every ranger team and one clip was of Tommy raising a sword that he called Excelsior and with a energy burst from Zordon to begin the transfer the Ranger energies were taken from Jason, Zack and Trini and given to Rocky, Adam and Aisha"

"Cool at least we know what the sword looks like"

"Yeah let's just hope I have it in the storage area with Alpha?" said Justin.

"Uh guys how do we get to Angel Grove we sent Storm Blaster away with Mack?" asked Kira

"Easy" said Andros as he raised his hand to his mouth and said "DECCA three to transport to Storm Blasters location"

"Understood Andros" came the reply

A few seconds later they had been transported to the coordinates that Justin had given Storm Blaster they arrived and Storm Blaster started to BEEP happily to see his master's safe.

A/N so what do you think will happen next were is the Excelsior Sword if Kira's seen it?

i know the Sword used in the transfer of power wasn't the Excelsior sword but i want this to be different enough to the original so you can't claim i copyed the original story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters

A/N thanks to the 284 readers of this story hope you like this chapter aswell it explains a little about Karone being the pink ranger and i hope that more of you will give me more feed back.

now on with the story

Justin had just been about to open the door to the storage unit when they came under attack from Moltor and his Lava Lizards.

Andros, Kira and Justin pulled out their morphers

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin

"LET'S ROCK IT 335" said Andros

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Kira

"TURBO HAND BLASTERS" called Justin

"SPIRAL SABER" called Andros

"PTERA GRIPS" called Kira

They made quick work of the Lava Lizards and moved in on Moltor still with their weapons drew ready to blast him. They hit him with their best shot he fell back but wasn't destroyed and he teleported out before they could hit him again.

Justin opened the storage unit and he got Andros to help him load the box with Alpha in on to Storm Blaster while Kira looked for the Excelsior sword but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Uh guys the sword isn't hear?" said Kira

"It must still be in the remains of the Power Chamber" said Justin

"Well it looks like that where we're heading next then" said Andros as they boarded Storm Blaster and Justin said

"Storm Blaster take us to the remains of the Power Chamber"

"BEEP-BEEP" came the reply

Storm Blaster moved off and headed towards the remains of the Power Chamber they got out of Storm Blaster and headed into the remains to try to find the Excelsior sword. It wasn't anywhere to be found in the main Chamber. Then Justin remembered the Zeo Rangers Chamber was under the Command center so they teleported in to their and looked around and found some rather unique things out about the Zeo Powers. Then a mysterious burst of power activated Zordon's tube and his face appeared and said

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND THE ZEO CHAMBER?"

"Zordon?" said Andros

"ANDROS WHAT AM I DOING HEAR I THOUGHT YOU DESTROYED ME?"

"I did you have been gone for almost 8 years"

"WHO ARE YOUR THREE FRIENDS?"

"The girl in Yellow is Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, the guy in the Red T-shirt is Mackenzie Hartford the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger and the guy in the Blue is Justin Stewart"

"THE BLUE TURBO RANGER. JUSTIN FORGIVE ME IT HAS BEEN SO LONG I FORGOT WHAT YOU WOULD LOOK LIKE NOW YOU'VE GROWN UP"

"It's ok Zordon I had the same reaction from Tommy when he saw me, but equally I wouldn't have recognised him if it hadn't been for Kira"

"Zordon we need the Excelsior sword do you know where it is?" asked Andros

"YES IT'S IN THE VAULT ALONG WITH YOUR NEW ZORDS AND POWER UPGRADES"

"We know about the Zords but what power upgrades?"

"YOU, KIRA, JUSTIN, KARONE, ADAM AND TOMMY ARE THE 6 YOU WILL NEED TO CALL ONTHE ZORDS WHEN MASTER VILE RETURNS. I SENT THE GALAXY MORPHER TO KARONE SHE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO PROVE SHE'S CHANGED I COULD FEEL THE GOOD STILL IN HER EVEN WHILE SHE WAS ASTRONAMA, AND THE POWERS REFER TO THE ZEO CRYSTAL AND ITS 6 COLOURS"

"Uh 6 colours I thought their was only 5?"

"YOU ARE FORGETTING TREY THE GOLD RANGER LENT HIS POWER TO JASON AFTER TREY WENT HOME HE SENT A SMALL PERCENTAGE OF HIS POWER TO ME AND I STORED IT WITH THE ZEO POWERS"

"Ok but Zordon he's back Master Vile attacked us earlier while we were on are way to Angel Grove to collect Alpha."

"WHY DO YOU NEED ALPHA?"

"Thrax has destroyed the Overdrive Rangers connection to the Morphin Grid he's damaged the Grid it's self"

"ANDROS YOU AND JUSTIN WILL NEED TO COLLECT THE SWORD TOGETHER"

"Ok Zordon"

Andros and Justin walked into the vault and picked up the Excelsior sword and came back out to the chamber.

"ANDROS, JUSTIN AND KIRA I DON'T HAVE LONG LEFT BUT YOU MUST LISTEN WELL. THE SHOGUN ZORDS AND THE FALCONZORD COMBINED ARE THE ONLY ZORDS THAT CAN DEFEAT MASTER VILE, EVEN THE ZEO AND SUPER ZEO ZORDS WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM"

"We understand Zordon and we promise to do all we can to defeat Master Vile"

"I KNOW YOU WILL AND CAN I CONGRATULATE KIRA AND JUSTIN I'M GLAD JUSTIN IS HAPPY ONCE AGAIN. AND MACKENZIE HARTFORD GOOD LUCK TO YOU AND YOUR TEAM AND TOGETHER JUSTIN AND ALPHA WILL BE ABLE TO REACTIVATE YOU POWERS AND FIX THE MORPHIN GRID"

"Thank you Zordon" they all said and then with a flash he was gone and the room started to rumble and shake and then flashed out of existence. Leaving the Rangers standing beside Storm Blaster.

After a few minuets to collect their thoughts and try to understand what they had just been told

"Ok guys lets get back to San Angeles" said Justin

"Any chance we could get back faster than it took for us to get hear?" asked Mack

"NO" said a voice.

The Rangers turned to see whose voice it was and their stood Thrax.

"What do you want Thrax?" said Justin

"I want whats mine the sword I will use it to end the Sentinel Knight and restore honor to my families name and wipe the fact my parents were turned good out of history and once again I shall be feared"

"No you won't" said Justin then he said to the others "Get in Storm Blaster Kira take the wheel head home in the sky I'll hold him off and meet you back at the manor"

"Right J be careful?" said Kira

"I will. Go now"

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin as he attacked Thrax to cause the distraction but Thrax was to fast and knocked Justin to the ground. Thrax dominated the fight and nearly destroyed Justin after about five minuets Thrax realised what Justin was trying to do so he knocked him to the ground again he turned to look in the sky but Storm Blaster had gone out of view and while he was distracted Justin called out his Turbo Hand Blasters and aimed them at Thrax as he slowly stood up he could feel the pain in his body but he kept the guns aimed at Thrax then with a shot he blasted Thrax and sent him flying away. Then a blur landed beside Justin.

Meanwhile at the Hartford Manor Storm Blaster landed and the three Rangers got out and went in to the manor and made their way to the basement.

"Welcome back guy's" said Tommy then he noticed "Where's Justin?"

"He stayed to hold off Thrax so he didn't follow us" said Kira

"How long do you think he'll be?"

"Don't know but when he gets hear were gunna need to talk in private" said Andros indicating to Tommy, Adam and Karone.

"Ok" they said

Then Mack came walking in with the Excelsior sword and showed the Overdrive Rangers.

"Let's call the Sentinel Knight and give it to him?" said Dax

"Not yet we need to get the Morphin Grid fixed first so Dad can you put this somewhere safe" asked Mack

"Of course son" said Andrew as he hid the sword and then followed Andros and Adam upstairs to get Alpha.

They brought him down and waited as Andros reactivated him.

"Ai-Ai-Ai where am I?" said Alpha

"Alpha do you recognise me?" said Adam

"Adam what are you doing hear, where is hear anyway?"

"Alpha you're at the Hartford manor in San Angeles we need your help to fix the Morphin Grid?"

"I can try but I will need some help where is Billy or Justin?"

"I don't know where Billy is and Justin well we not sure he was distracting Thrax but we haven't heard from him in a while, can you scan for his Turbo signature and locate him see if he's ok?

"Ok Adam, Oh by the way who are these other people?"

"Well the guy in white with short hair is Tommy, the girl in Yellow is Kira, the guy in Red is Andros and the girl in Pink is Karone the other 6 are the Overdrive Rangers you are hear to help, Mack-Red, Dax-Blue, Ronny-Yellow, Will-Black, Rose-Pink and Tyzonn-the Mercurian"

"Hello it's nice to meet you all and to see my friends who have changed so much that I forgot them"

"Who are you?" asked Dax

"I am Alpha 5" said Alpha

"Same old Alpha" said Tommy as he hugged the little robot

"Now let's find Justin and see how he is?" said Alpha

Alpha walked over towards to only working computer and tapped a few buttons and then on a computer screen came an image of Justin hitting the ground hard and struggle back to his feet but got knocked down again.

"Justin please get up?" said Kira almost in tears.

The screen showed Thrax turn away from Justin and looked in the sky to see if he could find the other Rangers and the sword but while he did this Justin had called his Turbo Hand Blasters and still in pain got to his feet and aimed at Thrax.

"I'm going to get Justin?" said Kira as she pulled out a spare communicator.

"Kira if you want Justin to live long enough to Marry you let me go cause you will go mad at him?" said Tommy

"Ok but once he's back and were sure he's fine we're gunna have words" said Kira

Tommy teleported out of the Basement Command center and headed to Justin's location. Kira turned to the screen to make sure Justin remained alive until Tommy arrived. The next second a explosion could be heard and Kira looked on as Thrax flew backwards and hit the ground hard then Justin fell down again as a blur landed beside him before Justin could say anything or move he demorphed.

"Justin no?" said Kira fearing the worst "Alpha is Justin alright?"

"My scans say he is worn out no single Ranger is supposed to be able to go toe to toe with Thrax the way Justin just did" then with a flash of White and Blue light Tommy appeared with Justin in his arms.

"Have we got a bed to lay Justin on?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, Mack would you mind taking Tommy, Kira and Justin up to the room prepared for Justin and Kira?" said Andrew

"Ok dad" said Mack as he led Tommy, Kira and Justin up to the room.

They put Justin on the bed and were just about to leave and head back down to the basement. When Kira said "I'm gunna stay and go lay beside him?"

A/N let me know what you think of the story so far, any review is welcome even if it's telling stuff that's wrong with the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1

A/N big thanks to the over 300 readers of this story hope you enjoy chapter 8 just as much as the previous chapters. anyway back to the story.

Three hours later Justin came to and found Kira was lying beside him, he was confused as to how he had got their the last thing he remembered was fighting Thrax and blasting him with his Turbo Hand Blasters. He gently nudged her she instantly woke and turned to face him once she saw his face she couldn't be mad he'd risked his safety to insure his girlfriend was safe.

"Kira how did I get hear?"

"Tommy brought you back from the battle field"

"What about Thrax?"

"As his body hit the ground it vanished, he's probably recovering like you need to"

"Kira I'm sorry for taking a silly risk"

"J I love you and you did what you thought was right as a Ranger I'd expect nothing less from you so I will not be mad at you until we get home"

"Do Tommy, Adam and Karone know about the Shogun Zords and the Zeo power upgrade yet?"

"No me and Andros decided to wait until you were ok before we told them"

"Well call them I'm ok lets give them the good news"

"Right Justin" said Kira as she sat up and lifted her communicator and activated it and said "Tommy can you, Adam, Karone and Andros come to Justin's room"

"We're on our way, is everything alright?" said Tommy

"Yeah its time me, Justin and Andros tell you what happened in Angel Grove"

"Ok we'll be their shortly, Tommy out" and the line went dead.

"Ok their on their way?" said Kira as Justin sat up beside her and kissed her they broke the kiss just as the door opened and in walked Tommy, Adam, Karone and Andros.

Andros walked over to stand beside Justin and Kira.

"So whats the big secret what happened at the Command Center?" asked Adam

"When we got to the remains we found nothing then Justin remembered that the Zeo Chamber was under the Command Center so we teleported in" said Andros

"Then what happened?" asked Tommy

"An energy wave appeared from out of nowhere and landed in Zordon's tube then a image of Zordon appeared and told us where the sword was but he also told us something else" said Justin

"What did he tell you what's going on?" asked Tommy

"He said that along with the sword were our new Zord's and a Power upgrade"

"What Zords, Power Upgrade and why us?" asked Adam.

"He said we were the 6 chosen to fight of Master Vile when he returns, which he already has and that the Zords in question are the Zeo Zords and the Falconzord the Power upgrade is the 6 colours of the Zeo Crystal" said Andros

"But the Zeo Crystal was only made up of 5 colours?" said Tommy

"That's exactly what I told Zordon but he said the 6th colour was Trey's Gold Ranger Power" said Andros

"Ok so how do we activate the power?" asked Adam

"That's the easy part when we Morph you add the Designation Zeo Power you carry" said Justin

"So how do we Morph now?" asked Karone

"Well Karone you would now say 'GO GALACTIC ZEO POWER ONE PINK" said Kira

"So it's straight forward then" said Tommy "Do I still use the Red Zeo Power?"

"No You use the Gold Rangers Powers, and Adam even though he's Black he will call for the Green Zeo Powers

"Yeah now lets head back to the basement and get Alpha activated" said Justin

"No need Andros already reactivated him but he does want your help to fix the Morphing Grid" said Adam

"Well then lets not keep him waiting" said Justin then he added "You guys head off I'll catch you up in a minuet" said Justin

The 5 others headed back down to the basement to wait for Justin.

Justin waited for them all to leave the room and then walked over to his Duffel Bag and pulled out a fresh set of clothes the ones he was in were barely in one piece. He pulled on a fresh blue top and denim trousers and headed off down to the basement. When he arrived Alpha was pleased to see him and together they got to work trying to fix the Morphin Grid. After about two hours work they had sorted the external problems out.

"I need to teleport in side the Grid in order to fix it?" said Alpha

"Ok Alpha is their anything we can do from out hear while your in their?" said Justin

"No the area of the Grid your Morphers come from are different to the Overdrive Rangers but Tyzonn won't be able to Morph while I'm in their"

"Ok Alpha be safe in their" said Tommy as Alpha teleported into the Morphin Grid.

Not long after the alarms went off the 12 Rangers looked at the screen and it showed Thrax and his Evil Alliance but Thrax seemed to be even more powerful.

"He's be given a power boost and I'd bet Master Vile is behind it?" said Andrew

"I sure hope not" said Tommy

"Well let's get out their and find out?" said Kira

"Yeah we have our own power upgrade so let's use it" said Justin.

"Good idea" said Adam

"GO GALACTIC ZEO POWER 1 PINK" said Karone

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP ZEO POWER 2 YELLOW" said Kira

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER ZEO POWER 3 BLUE" said Justin

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME MASTODON ZEO POWER 4 GREEN" said Adam

"LETS ROCK IT 335 ZEO POWER 5 RED" said Andros

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME WHITE RANGER POWER ZEO POWER GOLD" said Tommy

The Rangers came out of their Morph sequence and could feel the new powers they had.

"Wow I never felt this type of power before?" said Kira

"Yeah I feel so energized" said Justin

"Well Then let's go and deal with this new threat?" said Andros

"Right, Storm Blaster meet us outside the manor" said Justin

The Rangers headed outside and got in Storm Blaster and drove off to the fight.

A few minuets later they arrived on the scene and disembarked from Storm Blaster.

"You got our backs right buddy?" said Justin to Storm Blaster

"BEEP-BEEP" replied Storm Blaster

"Thanks buddy" said Justin as the Rangers split out into small groups.

Justin, Kira and Storm Blaster took on the Fearcats and Miratrix. Andros and Karone were fighting Kamdor, Moltor and Flurious while Adam and Tommy were fighting Thrax. The Rangers were holding their own and started to gain an advantage then suddenly Thrax and his Evil Alliance teleported away.

"Power Down" the Rangers said and then got in Storm Blaster and headed back to Harford Manor to see if Alpha had finished fixing the Morphin Grid.

Meanwhile in the Morphin Grid Alpha had been able to fix most of the problems quiet easily the last few bits were stuff he hadn't seen before or couldn't remember.

"I wish Zordon was here he would know what to do?" said Alpha to himself

"ALPHA 5 I AM HERE WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH?" said Zordon

"Zordon I am trying to fix the Morphin Grid but I don't recognise this bit?"

"THIS IS THE AREA THAT CONTROLS THE FINAL MORPHIN STAGE"

"Can you help me fix it?"

"YES ALPHA TOGETHER WE WILL FIX THIS IN NO TIME"

"Thank you Zordon" said Alpha as they got to work fixing the final part of the grid.

The Overdrive Rangers were sitting in the Command center waiting to see weather or not Alpha could fix the Morphin Grid and they were watching the Other Rangers fighting Thrax and his alliance even though they were out numbered they were still holding their own and finally Thrax and the others retreated. The Overdrive Rangers were sitting their laughing that the Evil alliance had been forced to retreat after they realised the Rangers were holding their own quiet well even though they were out numbered so badly.

The Rangers returned to the manor and got out of Storm Blaster who put himself away in the garage alongside the Overdrive jeep. They made their way down the basement stairs and saw the Overdrive Rangers were watching the Evil alliance turn tail and run away. Then with a Flash Alpha emerged from the Morphin Grid.

"Let's try that and see if it worked?" said Alpha as he Passed Mack and Tyzonn their Morphers.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" they said together and their standing in front of them was Tyzonn in his suit and Mack in his.

"Its work Alpha you're a genius?" said Justin

"Actually you did I simply followed how you got Tyzonn's Morpher to work and then connected the wires up to take advantage of the fixed grid so now it will be really hard for anyone to overpower the Morphers."

"Thank you Alpha, Justin between you my Rangers have got their Powers back" said Andrew

"Let's get the rest of them Morphed and check the Power level's?" said Justin

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" said the other Overdrive Rangers and their they stood in their suits and they turned to look at Justin and Alpha.

"So is the Power level safe?" asked Andrew

"It appears so. The Morphers are back online and at full Power."

"Power Down" they said and their suits disappeared.

A/N tell me what you think of the new Morph call for the 6. and also what you think of the fic so far chapter 9 is just being beta'd by me so it's nearly ready


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: same as chapter 1

A/N hope your all enjoying the story so far over 350 readers and so far only 3 people have reviewed so thanks to them. I hope this chapter is just as good as the previous 8 enjoy I've nearly finished beta reading the final chapter so it'll be up soon.

Now back to the story

A few minuets had passed and the Sentinel Knight teleported in.

"I sensed a burst of energy in the Morphin Grid are the Overdrive Morphers back online"

"Yes they are" said Mack who turn to his dad and nodded. Andrew understood the silent message and produced the Excelsior Sword and handed it to Mack.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked the Sentinel Knight

"Yes it's the Excelsior Sword. We decided that the best way to Stop Thrax from using it was to present it to you" said Mack as he handed the sword to the Sentinel Knight.

"Thank you it shall remain with me and stay protected" said the Sentinel Knight but then a Orange Flash engulfed him and he suddenly got a body and then he stood before them and said "I didn't know it had the power to do that?"

"Your welcome Sentinel Knight" said Mack

"Now I can help you defeat the Evil alliance?"

"Sentinel Knight I have a question" said Karone

"Karone what is it?" asked the Sentinel Knight

"Why have I been able to use the Lights of Orion when it requires all the Lost Galaxy Rangers to activate them?"

"That is due to me a Zordon reactivating the powers for the 6 chosen Rangers you were selected to represent your team so you have all the power you should have the rest of your team are always with you inside that is why a Ranger team are as close as a family instead of friends"

"Oh thanks for clearing that up for me"

Then a siren went off they turned to look at the screen and their stood. Thrax, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, The Fearcats, An army of Chillers, and army of Lava Lizards, and a powered up Vulturas.

"Let's go we need to end them now" said Andrew

"Right let's get to the jeeps" said Justin as the Twelve Rangers were about to head out before being stopped by the Sentinel Knight.

"Once you reach the field of battle I will teleport in and fight Thrax myself"

"Ok we'll take on the Evil alliance and the others?" said Andros

They headed off to the garage and got in the two jeeps and headed off to save the world.

They parked a the entrance to the quarry that the Evil alliance were waiting in. before the went down they stopped to work out a plan of attack

"Alright Kira and Justin take on The Fearcats, Dax and Ronny take on Kamdor and Miratrix, Adam, Karone and Tyzonn take on Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Rose and Will take on Vulturas and Tommy Mack and Myself will take on Flurious and the Chillers" said Andros

"Right lets go guys" said Mack

They ran on to the battle field and stood along side each other facing the Evil alliance.

"Every one ready?" asked Andros

"Ready" they all said

"GO GALACTIC ZEO POWER 1 PINK" said Karone

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP ZEO POWER 2 YELLOW" said Kira

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER ZEO POWER 3 BLUE" said Justin

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME MASTODON ZEO POWER 4 GREEN" said Adam

"LETS ROCK IT 335 ZEO POWER 5 RED" said Andros

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME WHITE RANGER POWER ZEO POWER GOLD" said Tommy

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" said the Overdrive Rangers

And their stood all 12 RANGERS Morphed and ready to fight. They moved towards the enemy but then a laser blaster hit from the top of the quarry and their stood Master Vile with a small army of Putty Patrollers and Tengu warriors.

"Andros what now?" asked Tommy

"You and Adam take on Vile and his army until we can join you" replied Andros

"Right Adam you ready?"

"Yeah let's do it" he said as they split of and headed for Vile and his army.

The sentinel Knight appeared and took on Thrax. Quiet quickly the Rangers had beaten off most of the alliance, Thrax was fighting the Sentinel Knight, Dax and Ronny were helping Rose and Will fight Vulturas, Karone and Tyzonn were just finishing off the Lava Lizards and were about to start on Moltor, while Justin and Kira were helping Adam and Tommy fight Master Vile and his army of Putties and Tengu's, and Andros and Mack were finishing off the Chillers and Flurious. Moltor and Flurious teleported out before they could be destroyed and watched on as Vulturas was being out numbered, Thrax was struggling against the Sentinel Knight but Master Vile was holding his against Tommy and Adam with the other's fighting the Putties and Tengu's.

Tyzonn hit the final strike to Vulturas who fell down and exploded again, they turned round and headed over to help the fight against Vile and his hench men but as they got their they heard a noise behind them and their stood Flurious putting a device into Vulturas's body making it wake up and grow and then Flurious disappeared.

"DRIVE MAX MEGAZORD NOW" said the Overdrive Rangers minus Tyzonn

"FLASH POINT MEGAZORD I NEED YOU" said Tyzonn

The Two Zords had been fighting Vulturas for 10 minuets but weren't able to make any head way his power upgrade was to powerful for them to deal with.

"What do we do now?" asked Tyzonn

"I don't know where not making a scratch on it" replied Mack

"CALL ON THE POWER OF THE EXCELSIOR SWORD" came the voice of the Sentinel Knight as Thrax was destroyed.

"EXCELSIOR SWORD POWER MODE" called Mack and in a flash the Sentinel Knight transformed into the Excelsior sword and the Drive Max Megazord picked it up swung it at Vulturas destroying him. Mack got the Zord to place the sword on the ground again and the minuet it did it transformed back in to the Sentinel Knight. The Overdrive Rangers sent their Zords back to base and went to help the 6.

"Hey can we help?" asked Mack

"Yeah can you fight the Putties and Tengu's while we concentrate on Master Vile?"

"Of course we can" said Tyzonn as they charged into the fight while the other 6 charged at Vile they managed to do a lot of damage to him before he made himself grow.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW RANGERS?" asked Vile

"We can't let him know about the Shoguns straight away so lets call in the other Zords first" said Justin "and if they get destroyed I'll try to rebuild them at a later time?"

"Right" they all said

"I NEED PTEROSAUR DINO POWER?" called Kira then she teleported into the Zord

"ASTRO MEGASHIP I NEED YOU" called Andros as he teleported inside the Zord "ASTRO MEGASHIP WARRIOR MODE"

"I NEED WILD CAT GALACTABEAST POWER" called Karone as the Wild Cat Zord arrived and she entered it.

"I NEED SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called Justin and Siren Blaster arrived, Justin got in and said "SIREN BLASTER BATTLE MODE"

"I NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW" called Adam as the Mastodon arrived and Adam teleported to his seat at the Controls.

"Activate the Tigerzord" said Saba

"TIGERZORD POWER UP" called Tommy he jumped on to the head of the Zord then made his was inside and said "TIGERZORD CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE" and the Zord followed his command.

"PTERA BLASTER MEGAZORD POWER NOW" said Justin and Kira

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA YOUR PATHETIC ZORDS WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME I AM MASTER VILE THE MOST EVIL ENTITY IN THE UNIVERSE?"

"We'll see about that" said Tommy then he asked the Saba to contact the Ptera Blaster.

"Hey Tommy what's up?" asked Justin

"How many old Zords did you manage to rebuild?"

"Adam's Mastodon can call the Dragonzord in battle mode, I never found all the parts for the original T-Rex. And you can use the thunder assault Zords. The Galacta beasts were never destroyed but Karone hasn't been in possession of the morpher long enough to call them on her own. Why do you ask?"

"Justin listen carefully you and Kira have the only Zord hear apart from the shoguns that might even damage Vile so I want you to call on Titanus?"

"What's Titanus?" asked Justin

"It along with the Dragonzord escaped destruction when Lord Zedd first attacked Angel Grove it formed Part of three Ultrazords try calling it and see if you can dock with it while we're forming up then once he takes us down we'll call in the shogun's while he's recuperating?"

"Ok, Come on Kira lets try it?"

"WE NEED TITANUS POWER NOW" they called and their appeared Titanus the Ptera Blaster headed towards it and docked with it. Firing their weapons at Vile they managed distract him long enough for the required Megazords to arrive "Titanus disengage and return to hiding" said Justin.

"All right everyone let's hit him with everything we can from all the Zords we have" said Tommy

"Right with you" said Andros

"Goes for us" said everyone else they charged the most powerful attacks they had and blasted Vile with them only for Vile to remain Standing only just but he was still on his feet and swung his staff at the Dragonzord in battle mode destroying it as Adam fell to the ground, the Wild Cat jumped at him as he swung and was blown to smithereens, next he destroyed the Mega Tigerzord quickly followed by the Astro Megaship. Then he stepped up to Ptera Blaster and pulled his staff back and swung at the Zord but it never hit. The Zord had raised its twin swords up and deflected the staff away.

"Justin what do we do he'll destroy us next, our engagement present gone?" said Kira

"Ptera Blaster separate and return to hiding?" said Justin as he and Kira jumped from the Zords as they left.

"It's time?" said Andros

"Agreed" they all said as Vile was trying to recover from the onslaught from the Zords.

"WE NEED SHOGUN ZORD POWER NOW"

"RED SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Andros

"BLUE SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Justin

"BLACK SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Adam

"YELLOW SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Kira

"WHITE SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Tommy and Karone together

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP" they all said

"Guys I'm jumping out to call the Falcon Zord" said Tommy

"Right we'll cover you Shogun Megazord Power Sword Now" said Andros

"I NEED FALCON ZORD POWER NOW" called Tommy and the Zord arrived Tommy boarded and watched from high up as the Shogun Megazord was beating Master Vile. But then Vile came back obviously getting his second wind.

"Yo Dr. O get your butt down hear and give us a hand?" said Kira

"I'm on my way prepare for Shogun Mega Falconzord formation"

"Ready" said Andros

"SHOGUN MEGA FALCONZORD POWER NOW" they called as the arms detached and the Falconzord connected to the Red Shogun Zord then the arms attached themselves to the Zord.

"Fire all weapons" said Andros as the rockets blasted from the Falcon Zord and hit Master Vile but again it didn't defeat him.

"What next?" asked Karone.

"Well their Titanus?" suggested Adam

"Hey Justin how long would it take to modify the chest plate to send a energy blast at Vile along with the Falcon Zord's rockets?" asked Tommy

"A few minuets you wanna give it a try?" asked Justin

"Yeah then if it fails we'll call Titanus" said Tommy

"Ok, Kira, Andros you two wanna give me a hand?" asked Justin

"Sure" they said as the three of them left the command station and went to the weapons area

A/N let me know what you think of the chapter and just so people know 1 chapter to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N thanks to over 400 of you who read the story, I am currently working on a prequel about how Justin and Kira meet and fall in love. So hopefully it'll be ready to go in the next few months. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story

Justin, Kira and Andros were at the Weapons control area of the Zord and while Andros held a complete roll of wires, Kira was passing the tools to Justin that he asked for.

"So what are we gunna use for the power sauce for the weapon?" asked Andros

"That's the easiest bit of this to do we'll connect it to our morphers so the power comes from the Zeo Crystal and our original Powers" said Justin

"I never thought of doing that" said Andros

"That's why Justin's a genius and your not" said Kira

"She has a point Andros" said Justin

"Yeah, you know I just thought of something we could try that neither of you have" said Andros looking quiet proud of himself.

"Let me guess" said Justin seeing the look fall from Andros's face "Get Karone to energize the Shogun Megazord with The Light's of Orion"

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Like Kira said I'm a genius"

"Ok so what about doing that?"

"Well what I was thinking we do this then when we get back we get Karone to activate the Lights and add that to the Zeo Powers in the energy blast, if that fails we'll call Titanus and go again with Titanus's Power added to the blast and that'll have to do it surely I don't know what else after that we could try"

"Right then lets finish this off and get back, whats next" asked Andros

"Just got to connect a few more wires then were done"

Meanwhile in the Control center Tommy, Karone and Adam were about to fire again at Vile again they waited and saw him getting up he turned to them.

"Fire" said Tommy as another round of rockets hit Master vile again he went down but wasn't destroyed, "What will it take to end him?" said Tommy

"Watch this?" said Andros as he, Justin and Karone walked back in and took their seats

"Ok Andros were ready when you want to go?" said Justin after he pushed a few buttons

"Right Karone can you activate the Lights of Orion and use them to add power to the Zord?"

"On it Bro" she said as she called "LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE" she had gold bands on her arms and as she touched the control the Lights transferred their power to the Shogun Mega Falconzord. "Done Andros" she said

"Alright thanks Karone. Justin lets hope this works"

"It will ask Tommy when was the last time an invention of mine went wrong?"

Andros looked at Tommy

"Never has I trust him" said Tommy

"Ok go for it" said Andros

"Shogun Mega Falconzord energy beam and rockets full power" said Justin

"Were at full power" said Kira

"Ready when you are Andros all you need to do is say the word" said Justin

"Alright Fire" said Andros

The energy blast combined with the rockets hit Master Vile blowing him to pieces when the dust settled Master vile was small again and steaming where he didn't have the power to grow again.

"Tommy stay onboard for now" said Andros as the others exited the Megazord.

"Guy's pull out your weapons?" said Andros

"POWER AXE" called Adam

"TURBO HAND BLASTERS" called Justin

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE" called Andros

"PTERA GRIPS" called Kira

"QUASAR SABER ACTIVATE" called Karone

The 5 rangers aimed their weapons at Master Vile, Master Vile struggled to stand up and turned to face them and he was about to teleport away but before he could wave his wand and vanish Adam's Power Axe sliced his wand in half.

"Andros you ready?" asked Justin

"Yeah let's do it"

"BLASTERS FULL POWER" they both called and hit Master Vile with their Blasters

Adam turned his Power Axe into its Cannon mode and Kira inserted her Ptera Grips into cannon end and he fired at Master Vile he wobbled as the Ptera Grips and the energy blast from the cannon made contact with him

"Lights of Orion Quasar Slash" said Karone as she swung at Master Vile with all the power she could muster and Vile fell down with the result of the impact.

"What will it take to defeat him?" asked Andros

"Kira add the Ptera Grips to my Hand Blasters, Andros put your Spiral Saber in the end of Adam's Power Axe, Karone get ready hit one more slash with your Quasar Saber"

A few minuets passed

"Ok Justin were ready" said Andros

"Alright we'll fire all at the same time and hope that will do it"

"Beep-Beep" came the sound of Storm Blaster

"Alright my friend" said Justin "Everyone ready FIRE" he shouted and an intense blast from the Weapons and from the laser fired by Storm Blaster hit Master Vile and he exploded leaving no evidence he had been on the battle field.

"We did it we defeated Master Vile" said Andros

"Yeah we did" said Tommy as he exited the disappearing Zords The rest of the Overdrive Rangers came over and joined in the celebrations as did the Sentinel Knight.

"Let's get back to HQ Thrax's alliance is dead the rest of them will be at their throats for a few weeks while they work out who they can blame but they will be back to take us on eventually?" said Tyzonn.

The Rangers had made their way back to Hartford Manor.

"Right let's hope Professor Hartford has some Champagne on ice for celebration?" said Kira

"Yeah have a few days off then I'll have to start fixing your Zords" said Justin to Tommy, Adam, Karone and Andros.

"Yeah we can't leave Earth until you do?" said Andros.

Justin turned back to Kira and kissed her.

"Hey Justin do you think you could help me rebuild the other Zords that the Dino Rangers used?" asked Tommy

"Probably, why do you think something might try to attack their?"

"Yeah?"

"Just have the remains of the Zords shipped to a warehouse in Reefside and together with Alpha I'll rebuild what I can"

"Thanks Justin"

"Yeah now if you'll excuse me, Kira and I need to spend some quality time together" said Justin as he and Kira held hands and walked up towards their room.

The end

A/N so that's the end tell me what you thought about it and weather or not you want to read a sequel to this story. I am just starting a prequel about Kira and Justin and how they meet and fall in love.


End file.
